This relates to computer recognition of objects in video or still pictures, including the recognition of traffic signs.
Object detection is very popular building block of many computer vision applications such as face detection, pedestrian detection, and sign detection. Object detection is used in video surveillance systems, which find and recognize people's faces, digital signage systems, advanced driver assistance systems and others. Such tasks often need to run in real-time, often on low-power mobile or embedded devices, and so the object detection, as one of the simplest blocks, needs to run very fast.